Añoranzas
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. Watari-céntrico. Pero quizás la justicia realmente no existe, quizás todo sea una errónea interpretación de ideas.


**Título**: Añoranzas

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: General.

**Spoiler:** Para el nombre de L y Watari.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Quillsh Wammy tiene muchos años de vida, las canas en su cabello y arrugas en su piel dan muestra de ello, pero aún puede decir que en su corazón sigue siendo un joven provechoso. Por eso acompaña al joven Lawliet, por eso continúa con los casos; ayudando, sirviendo. Trabajar con L es entretenido, lo hace sentir como si la juventud no sólo pesase en su alma. Junto a L puede sentir que su trabajo sirve para algo, que los orfelinatos que fundó y los inventos que creó están de utilidad.

Con L se siente en casa.

_(Y cuando L le pide un poco más de pastel, Watari no puede evitar sonreír)_

* * *

Quillsh Wammy ha visto muchas cosas en su larga vida, desde cosas muy horripilantes, hasta cosas extremadamente excéntricas. Pero el convivir con el joven Lawliet es sin duda peculiar; con todos sus manierismos -asocial y extraño- con su extravagancia y carisma, L puede hacerse querer. Wammy sabe que con L ha visto muchísimas cosas, quizás algunas más horripilantes o excéntricas que otras, pero sólo con L puede sentirlas con igual relevancia.

Con L siente que todo es importante.

_(Y cuando L le informa la resolución de un caso, Watari suprime la sonrisa que le quitaría seriedad)_

* * *

Quillsh Wammy ha conocido ha diversas personas en su vida, pasando por una gran gama de personalidades; asesinos, detectives, civiles, niños, adultos. Wammy ha conocido a muchos, pero ninguno tan especial como el detective al que acompaña; genial e infantil, con ganas de más, de llenar algo que no sabe, de buscar una respuesta a una pregunta sin hacer. Joven y racional, listo y perseverante, así es L, nunca un soñador, siempre realista, con los pies sobre la tierra. A veces Wammy se pregunta donde termina el detective y empieza el joven. A veces se entristece con la respuesta, y la pregunta cambia hacia el cuando L dejó de ser sólo un nombre.

Con L siente que algunas cosas se escapan.

_(Y cuando el treinta y uno de octubre L no reacciona más que para el caso, Watari suprime un suspiro ante otra fecha olvidada)_

* * *

Quillsh Wammy ha trabajado en bastantes casos como para entender el panorama, Kira es difícil, Kira no es sólo un asesino de masas, es un reto hacia L. Y cuando L se muestra ante su sospechoso, Wammy sabe que éste es posiblemente el caso más peligroso con el que se han enfrentado; no es sólo una batalla por la justicia, es una batalla de ingenios. Y Wammy solo desea que L haga lo racional, lo lógico, que siga sus porcentajes, que persiga las respuestas. Así que cuando L se encadena a su principal sospechoso, Wammy solo espera lo mejor.

Con L nunca sabe que puede pasar.

_(Y cuando los ve discutiendo a un paso de los golpes, Watari no puede menos que sonreír y desear que las cosas fueran más fáciles, que ellos fueran normales)_

* * *

Quillsh Wammy nunca se ha tomado como un hombre religioso, cree, sí, tiene fe, piensa que hay algo más allá afuera, quizás no un dios, pero algo, alguien. Debe haberlo, no puede ser que todos estemos tan solos, piensa. Pero Kira no es dios. Pero L no es creyente. Pero quizás la justicia realmente no existe, quizás todo sea una errónea interpretación de ideas. Puede ver a L bajo su fachada estoica, puede ver la angustia, la desesperación por el axioma que estaba equivocado, todo cayendo a su alrededor. Pobre L, piensa. Pobre chico perdido que se cree dios. Sin embargo, aún hay una esperanza, y Wammy siempre la ha tenido. Pueden probar la supuesta arma.

Con L nunca falla nada.

_(Pero cuando el dolor en su pecho es inaguantable, Watari solo puede apretar el botón, esperando que L viva, que L sonría y disfrute de sus dulces, que L viva más allá de existir, y Watari se aferra en su esperanza innata deseando que al menos Roger reciba el mensaje)_

Con L, las cosas siempre fueron así.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esto iba a ser originalmente parte de 'Dura Lex, Sed Lex', pero bueno, Watari se merecía una viñeta para él, que daría yo para tenerlo como abuelo.


End file.
